Użytkownik:Amoniak/Jak to było/Rozdział 6
Rozdział 6. Kto w komisji, twórca? Absolutnie naturalne było szybkie uformowanie się komisji ds. dochodzenia przyczyn katastrofy. Chronologicznie pierwsza komisja składała się z pracowników Ministerstwa średniego maszynobudownictwa i Ministerstwa energetyki i elektryfikacji w osobie zastępców Ministrów (A.G. Mieszkow i G.A. Szaszarin) i organizacji podlegających tym ministerstwom: IAE i NIKIET – twórców reaktora RBMK, Instytutu „Hydroprojekt” – generalnego projektanta elektrowni, WNIIAES – organizacja badająca poprawny przebieg eksploatacji. Kto był przewodniczącym komisji – nie wiem, nie widziałem rozporządzenia o jej utworzeniu. Na papierze głowami komisji czy grupy nikt nie chciał się mianować. Prawie we wszystkich dokumentach po katastrofie czarnobylskiej „głów” nie ma, przynajmniej na początku. W skrócie będę ją nazywał komisją Mieszkowa, jako starszego ze stanowiska, ponieważ G.A. Szaszarin, także wiceminister, tego papieru nie podpisał. W zasadzie mianowanie wskazanych pracowników obu ministerstw przebiegło w całości prawidłowo i protestu wywołać nie może. Znają najlepiej i reaktor, i elektrowni, i ludzi. Komu, jak nie im, powierzyć śledztwo w sprawie awarii? Ponieważ awaria osiągnęła takie miano jakie miała, wina za nią nie groziła nie pozbawieniem premii, nie pozbawieniem kariery zawodowej, a wolności. Honor, sumienie – jeżeli występowały, to odsuwano je na bok, komu to potrzebne. Twórcy reaktora najpierw są zainteresowani w odkryciu prawdziwych przyczyn katastrofy, bo może się okazać, iż siedzą w tym oni. Tym także interesują się inni. Przepraszam, czym zajmował się i gdzie był wieloosobowy zespół WNIIAES? Dlaczego on istniał i czy wykonał swoją pracę? Dlatego od tej komisji nie można było oczekiwać rzetelnego dochodzenia. Czy byli jacyś inni kompetentni, a zarazem neutralni ludzie? Niewątpliwie. Reaktory RBMK to nie jedyne reaktory w kraju. Są i inne, oprócz wymienionych wyżej organizacji, które zajmują się projektowaniem elektrowni atomowych i badaniem reaktorów. Ci ludzie, nie znając konkretnego osprzętowania energobloku z RBMK, mogli w całości się szybko zorientować. Zwłaszcza z połączeniu z pracownikami elektrowni: Czarnobylskiej albo innej – Kurskiej, Smoleńskiej. Na przykład, kierownicy zmiany elektrowni. Można było wybrać spośród nich dwóch, trzech mężczyzn i włączyć do komisji. To jedyni ludzie, nie zainteresowani nieuzasadnionym oskarżaniem personelu, ponieważ za chwilę oni mogą stanąć na miejscu skazańców. Ich konkretna wiedza o energobloku i reaktorze, w połączeniu z głębszą wiedzą naukową neutralnych pracowników organizacji, mogłoby w całości stanowić doskonałą przeciwwagę, zwłaszcza dla pracowników NIKIET i IAE, najbardziej agresywnych i niesumiennych. Moje zarzuty kieruję do zespołów tych pracowników, tylko w sprawie tej komisji, a i tak nie zarzucam tego wszystkim jej członkom. Ale, jak to czynią u nas w kraju (wniosek, tak robią nie tylko w sprawie Czarnobyla), dochodzenie oddaję się pod dzierżawę najczęściej potencjalnym sprawcom awarii. Komisja A.G. Mieszkowa Główne wnioski komisji: :„Najbardziej wiarygodną przyczyną eksplozji było przegrzanie się aktywnej strefy reaktora z szybko pojawiającym się deficytem wody w kanałach paliwowych, w skutek powstania kawitacji systemu pracy GCN.” Eksplozja nastąpiła 42,5 sekundy po odcięciu dopływu pary na turbinę, czyli o 1:23 i 46,5 sekundy. Wszystko inne w dokumencie dotyczy uzasadnienia tej wersji. Ludzie w komisji byli doświadczeni, nie znali reaktora tylko z opowiadań. Niejeden z nich już uczestniczył w takiej komisji, więc są zaznajomieni z oceną reaktora i systemów. Ale coś nie pozwala im ujrzeć leżącego na wierzchu błędnego wniosku. Przegrzanie i szybkie „odwodnienie”? Autorzy nie zaznaczają, kiedy ono się zaczęło, aby można to rzetelnie określić jako „szybkie”. Jeśli nastąpiło to bezpośrednio przed eksplozją, to trzony SUZ weszły już do strefy aktywnej na 2,5 metra, więc AZ powinna zagłuszyć reaktor. Dlaczego tak się nie stało? Jeśli w momencie zrzutu AZ, zapewne, mamy powód by to uczynić, to jak mogliśmy zobaczyć ponowną konieczność takiego działania, przecież tylko przez 3 sekundy pojawił się alarm szybkiego wzrostu mocy i jej przekroczenia. Nie było sygnału zatrzymania się GCN. Dlaczego w ogóle miało rozerwać pompy, kiedy były do tego najmniej sprzyjające warunki i pracowały one bez zrzutu? I ze względu na jakie mistyczne wydarzenie ta pompa miała zostać uszkodzona, przez bezwładność generatora? Na nasze warunki normalnej pracy były one w całości zabezpieczone. Nawet przy zerwaniu jednej pompy, mieliśmy inne, które wystarczały na chłodzenie reaktora przy mocy 200 MW. Dlaczego komisja ignoruje zapis systemu kontroli świadczeń wydatku wszystkich ośmoi GCN? Wydatki, odnotowane przez system kontroli, są normalne na początku eksperymentu o 1:23 i 4 sekundy; dalej czwórka „bezwładnościowych” GCN pomniejsza swój bilans, czwórka posilająca się z rezerwy powiększa – tak musi być. O 1:23 i 40 sekund zrzucana jest obrona, o 1:23 i 43 sekundy pojawiają się alarmy, a pompy nadal pracują poprawnie. Co, przyrządy kłamią? Ciężko udowodnić, że osiem niezależnych przyrządów razem zaczęły fałszować wyniki, zgodnie ze sobą, tak składnie, że wszystko pasuje do rzeczywiście panujących warunków technologicznych. I tylko gdy moc reaktora urosła do nie wiadomo jakiej wielkości, pompy, wedle normalnej pracy, przestały działać jak należy. Centralny system kontroli na bloku nazywał się „Skała”, otóż wychodzi na to, że bez sensu jest dla komisji patrzeć na wydruki tej bezdusznej kamiennej maszyny. Pokazuje całkowicie nie to, co potrzeba. Oj, liczyć, że NIKIET zrozumie, iż brnie pod prąd… W dokumencie zatwierdza się, że wagowa zawartość pary w całym obiegu przy czterech pracujących na stronę pompach i mocy 200MW będzie składał się na 2%, w rzeczywistości – mniej niż 1%. Raptem zapomnieli o cyfrach. Na dowód zniszczenia GCN w dokumencie ukazują hydrauliczny opór opuszczonego traktu – 8 metrów słupa wodnego przy zużyciu 21 tys. m3, a w innym zaświadczeniu piszą o 4 metrach, przy wydatku jeszcze większym. Wszystko można, kiedy trzeba! Jednak, dlaczego komisja zdecydowała, iż właśnie uszkodzenie pomp będzie przyczyną awarii? Ja od początku twierdzę, że komisja od pierwszym minut obrad wiedziała jak jest rzeczywista przyczyna awarii, no, może poza paroma osobami. Wiedzieli o niej pracownicy IAE i NIKIET, wiedział A.G. Mieszkow… On był wcześniej kierownikiem głównego kierowania zajmując się reaktorami RBMK i wszystkie dokumenty z Leningradu i innych stacji były kierowane do niego. Dokumenty o awariach i zmianach eksploatacyjnych. Komisja nie szukała przyczyna awarii, ona szukała drogi do najbardziej możliwego do przyjęcia pokazu. I najbardziej możliwym absurdem do przełknięcia okazało się zniszczenie GCN. Sęk w tym, że po obniżce mocy reaktora wydatek w pompach wzrósł w dwóch, trzech pompach z ośmiu przekraczając dopuszczalny poziom dla takiego systemu. Operator B. Stolarczuk, przejrzał, może i to zauważył, ale nie zdążył tego obniżyć, zajęty czymś innym. Jest zakłócenie Regulaminu przez personel! Ostatnia sprawa techniczna. Mogło przy takim stanie rozerwać pompę? Mogło. Zerwało? Nieważne. Winny jest personel! Chcę dodać jeszcze jedną rzecz. Nawet, jeśli doszłoby do rozerwania pomp, to za eksplozje reaktora winy personel nie ponosi. Zerwanie GCN i to nie dwóch czy trzy, ale wszystkich od razu – to zjawisko całkiem możliwe. Tak, uruchomienie głównych awaryjnych zaworów z opóźnionym działaniem, zwłaszcza przy małej mocy, doprowadzi do drastycznego spadku ciśnienia pierwszego obiegu i zniszczenia GCN. Niewłaściwa praca urządzenia kierującego ciekłą wodę może doprowadzić do zniszczenia połowy pomp, co wystarcza w tych warunkach do prawidłowej pracy reaktora. Dlatego reaktor powinien być tak konstruowany, by nie został uszkodzony przy zerwaniu głównych pomp. To zadanie nauki i konstruktorów. Już na etapie projekty działania profilaktyczne powinny zostać podjęte. Czy wiedziała to komisja A.G. Mieszkowa? Zapewne. Ale rachunek jest prosty: do czasu gdy się zorientują – będzie czas, aby te usterki usunąć. A czy się w ogóle kiedykolwiek zorientują? Co mamy w projekcie „wiadome”, a co niewiadome, to i tak wszystkie projekty są niedostępne. A jak ktoś mający dostęp się zorientuje, to mu się zamknie usta groźbą zwolnienia, albo gorzej – zabierze się dostęp do tajnych archiwów. W branży atomowej nawet poważnemu fachowcowi bez przepustki robić nie było wolno prawie nic. Racja, później, uwzględniając już oczywiste fakty, zrezygnowano z wersji o uszkodzeniu GCN. Tylko NIKIET chciał to ciągnąć dłużej, choć niezbyt uporczywie, zapominając o swoim sprawozdaniu № 05-075-933, gdzie twierdzi, iż pełny efekt deficytu wody, w strefie aktywnej, jest zawsze ujemny. Zresztą, sprawozdanie łże. Komisja G.A. Szaszarina Zastępca ministra energetyki i elektryfikacji G.A. Szaszarin zrezygnował z prowadzenia bezpośredniego śledztwa, a grupa w składzie pracowników Instytutu „Hydroprojekt” i WNIIAES z Ogólnozwiązkowym Instytutem Ciepłownictwa oraz konstruktorów GCN przeprowadziła dochodzenie przyczyn awarii w Czarnobylu i wypuściła dokument pod tytułem „Dopełnienie do aktu dochodzeniowego”… Ten dokument jeszcze w maju 1986 roku wiernie odzwierciedlał bieg wydarzeń na bloku. W każdym razie, w całości mógł stać się podstawą do obiektywnych badań. Podpierając się faktami ukazano w nim: * nieprawidłowość wersji o uszkodzeniu GCN; * przeprowadzenie eksperymentu z turbogeneratorem nie miało związku na powstanie awarii; * wygaszanie reaktora automatycznie o 1:23 i 4 sekundy na początku eksperymentu nie wpłynęło na stan sytuacji, było to tylko zmienienie czasu eksplozji o 36 sekund; * nie doszło do zerwania rurociągów pierwszego obiegu o średnicy większej niż 300 mm; Przywołam ten dokument, nieco skrócony. Zasługuje na to, albowiem odkrywa nowe aspekty w rozumieniu przyczyn eksplozji, a także dlatego, że jeszcze w maju 1986 roku faktycznie ustalono prawdziwe przyczyny awarii, trzeba było tylko podejść do sprawy neutralnie. Tekst przywołuję z oryginalną numeracją. :1. Jak wyniki za wydruku z programu DREG, rozszyfrowując dane z oscylogramu zmian parametrów pracy sprzętu przy przeprowadzaniu doświadczenia obustronnego zaspokajania obciążeń na własne potrzeby TG (załącznik 2), wykresów samozapisujących się, wyjaśnień personelu oraz zeznań pracownika organizacji – konstruktora GCN (załącznik 3), zerwania cyrkulacji w KMPC nie było aż do niekontrolowanego skoku mocy reaktora i wzrostu ciśnienia w obiegu. :Z wyżej wskazanych materiałów, można wywnioskować, iż koszty zużycia termoprzekaźnika przez każdą GCN i KMPC ogólnie do 1:23 i 45 sekund były standardowe, nie występowały oznaki zmiany zużycia. :2. System pracował zgodnie z normalnym planem z jednym włączonym TG-8, mający moc moc 40 MW przy mocy cieplnej reaktora blisko 200 MW. Moc reaktora kierowana była przez AR. Przy czym wszystkie parametry określające pracę reaktora, w czasie poprzedzającym awarię, aż do naciśnięcia AZ były normalne i stabilne. Na bloku nie było sygnałów awaryjnych. :4. Zmiana systemu pracy bloku polegała po odłączeniu TG-8 polegała na stopniowy, 30-40 sekundowym zmniejszeniu obrotów reaktora i przejściu na pracę z ośmiu na cztery GCN przy stałej moc reaktora, utrzymującej się na na 6-7% mocy nominalnej. W trakcie przeprowadzania tego procederu zużycie wody przez reaktor zmniejszyło się o 20% od wyjściowego stanu. Zużycie wody przez każdą z czterech GCN, pozostających na normalnym zasilaniu, wzrósł. To zmniejszyło dystans dzielący obecny stan od przegrzania GCN (załącznik 4), jednak oznak uszkodzenia pomp nie było, obniżki ich wydajności, drastycznej zmiany wydatku termoprzekaźnika przez reaktor, zmiany reaktywności aktywnej strefy i wzrostu mocy albo innych zauważalnych zmian parametrów z tego powodu nie było. :Odmienność od standardowego stanu polegała na tym, że: :* dla wykonania planu pracy po sprawdzeniu przewidzianego projektu systemu pracy mechanizmów i rozwiązywaniu przez nie problemów pobierania energii przy utracie źródeł zewnętrznego zasilania (odłączenie prądu) kosztem energii TG, po jego odłączeniu od sieci było włączonych osiem GCN, co nie jest zabronione przez regulamin i instrukcje; :* operatywny zapas reaktywności przed awarią, jak ustalono przy dodatkowej analizie, składał się dodatkowo z ośmiu prętów RR, przy czym zaleca się posiadanie nie mniej niż 15 trzonów RR. :5. Personel dopuścił się następujących wykroczeń: ::5.1 Zużycie wody na jedna GCN przekraczało 7000m3/h, w sytuacji gdy zużycie powinno wynosić 500 ton/s. ::5.2 Przy spadku mocy w procesie przejściowym, moc cieplna obniżyła się do 40-60 MW, OZR obniżył się poniżej dopuszczalnej mocy i na minutę przed awarią wynosił 8 trzonów. Poza tym moc reaktora była odchylona od programowej o 200 MW. :6. Grypa ekspertów przeanalizowała wskazane zakłócenia i wnioskuje: :Dla wyznaczenia OZR jest potrzebne wykonanie rozliczeń z programu „Pryzmat” i przeprowadzenie analizy tych wydruków. Ten proces trwa od 7 do 10 minut, w ciągu których w przejściowym okresie sytuacja istotnie się zmienia. Inny sposób oceny – obliczyć z panelu położenie 211 trzonów. :W materiałach projektowych reaktora ustawienia i założenia w regulaminach nie uzasadniają minimalnego zapasu reaktywności z punktu widzenia bezpieczeństwa reaktora. :W projektach i regulaminach nie ma wskazanych skutków pracy reaktora przy ewentualnym małym zapasie reaktywności. :Nie ma wskazań co do optymalnego rozłożenia prętów w trakcie niestandardowej nieprawidłowości. Z drugiej strony, w niektórych materiałach nie ma wskazań o szczególnym niebezpieczeństwie systemu pracy na małej mocy. :We wszystkich materiałach podkreśla się szczególne niebezpieczeństwo przy przekroczeniu dopuszczalnych granic parametrów przy dużej mocy. Więc personel ani technicznie, ani psychologicznie nie był przygotowany do tego, że na tak małym poziomie mocy może wystąpić nie mniejsze, a większe niebezpieczeństwo w pewnych okolicznościach, jak przy pracy na najwyższych obrotach. :11. Przyczyna awarii. :Jak wynika z obliczeń WNIIAES, główną przyczyną niekontrolowanego rozbiegu reaktora jest zrzut AZ w konkretnych warunkach: przy zapasie reaktywności, równym ośmiu trzonom, znajdującym się w aktywnej strefie i przy małej energii potrzebnej do doprowadzenia wody do stanu wrzenia przy wejściu do reaktora.. :Taki skok mocy jest możliwy przez jednocześnie działanie następujących czynników: '' ::''11.1 Zasadniczo nieprawidłowa konstrukcja trzonów kontroli i ochrony, naprowadzających na początku ich w dół, w celu zahamowania reakcji łańcuchowej, jednocześnie zaprowadzają one dodatnią reaktywność w dolnej części strefy aktywnej. Przy niektórych konfiguracjach pola neutronowego i dużej liczbie wyciągniętych prętów, może dojść zarówno do lokalnego, jak i do ogólnoreaktorowego skoku mocy, zamiast wygaszenia go. ::11.2 Obecność dodatniego parowego efektu reaktywności. ::11.3 Obecność, jak pokazała owa awaria, dodatniego szybkiego współczynnika reaktywności mocy, pomimo dotychczasowych twierdzeń. ::11.4 Praca GCN na małej mocy reaktora z wydajnością do 56 tys. m3/h przy małym zużyciu wody ciekłej. (Nie jest to zabronione przez regulaminy techniczne). ::11.5 Nieświadome zakłócenie personelu przez niepodtrzymanie minimalnego zapasu reaktywności i programu testów w elemencie podtrzymania poziomy mocy reaktora. ::11.6 Niewystarczające w projekcie reaktora ustawienia technologicznych środków obrony i niepoinformowanie personelu, a także brak wskazań w projekcie i regulaminach o niebezpieczeństwach powyższych wskazanych zakłóceń. :Przedstawione fakty pokazują, że w projekcie reaktora zostały naruszone poważne wymagania z punktów 2.2.2 i 2.3.7 OPB. '' To jedyna komisja, która ukazała wady konstrukcyjne reaktora w świetle normatywnych dokumentów. Fakt, coś jej przeszkodziło, być może czas, aby ukazać niezgodności w reaktorze z wymaganiami PBJa, ale gdyby ten dokument został wzięty do rozpatrzenia, to okazałoby się, że wszystkie dokumenty prawne o bezpieczeństwie reaktorów, którym reaktor nie odpowiadał, okazałyby się być tylko dla samych siebie. W.P. Wołkow Współpracownik IAE W.P. Wołkow na długo przed awarią wskazał nieprawidłowości w cechach zachowań aktywnej strefy reaktora RBMK i jego SUZ. Zarówno sam, jak i z innymi wnosił wnioski o modernizacje tych urządzeń. W szczególności wariant szybkiego AZ. Nie znam konkretnej treści propozycji i dlatego nie mogę wyrazić o nim mojej opinii, ale zjawiska, w które wycelowana była propozycja W.P. Wołkowa, musiały być później i tak przeprowadzone, bo właśnie przez te zjawiska doszło do awarii. Przez szereg lat jego przełożeni A.Ja. Kramerow i A.K. Kaługin nie brali sobie jego uwag do serca. Wtedy W.P. Wołkow napisał sprawozdanie dla dyrektora instytutu, naukowego kierownika sprawy RBMK akademikowi A.P. Aleksandrowowi. Niezwykły akademik. Jego rezolucja po przeczytaniu wykładzie: „Tow. Kaługin, natychmiast zwołać u mnie naradę.” Nie wiem z jakich przyczyn, w każdym razie, do konferencji nie doszło. Wołkow nie wiedział, gdzie jeszcze można napisać, przecież A.P. Aleksandrowow to jednocześnie Prezydent Akademii Nauk. Doczekawszy się awarii W.P. Wołkow przekazał dokumenty do prokuratury, będąc przekonanym, absolutnie słusznie, że eksplozja reaktora spowodowana była przez wcześniej przez niego wskazane elementy, a nie z winy personelu. A reakcja A.P. Aleksandrowa – nie wpuścił Wołkowa do instytutu. To nie produkcja, z którą można poczekać… kilkanaście lat. To podkop pod własną reputacje, nie może być zwłoki z odpowiedzią. Pułkownik Slałozub mawiał: „Ja księciu Grzegorzowi i wam na feldefebela Voltaire dam.” Naszemu Prezydentowi feldefebelowie i pomagierzy nie potrzebni. A W.P. Wołkow – tak zdesperowany – pisze do samego M.S. Gorbaczowa. Po tym liście tworzy się grupa pod kierownictwem zastępcy przewodniczącego Gosatomenergonadzora W.A. Sidorienki. Ona praktycznie potwierdziła niegotowość reaktora do eksploatacji. Ciekawe było, że grupa później zmieniła zasad Regulaminu, zmieniając minimalny zapas reaktywności na 15 prętów. To oznacza, że władza bierze pod obronę projektantów zmieniając pod nich prawo. I to organ nadzorczy! To on był wytypowany, by kontrolować prawidłowość reaktorów z aktami prawnymi. Zresztą, nie ma co się dziwić. Akurat raz W.A. Sidorienko odpowiadał w Gosatomenergonadzorze za bezpieczeństwo jądrowe reaktorów. Ręka rękę myje. Po dezaprobacie napisałem do Komitetu Centralnego skargę; byli tam ludzie na tyle kompetentni, że mogli przez swoją wiedzę zrozumieć moja argumentację o nieuzasadnieni dezaprobaty. Na przykład, G.A. Kopczinskij pracował wcześniej jako zastępca głównego inżyniera elektrowni, zajmował się akurat kweistą bezpieczeństwa jądrowego. I co z tym? Znalazł mój list w CK do zastępcy Prokuratora Generalnego O.W. Soroka, umacniając mój oskarżycielski wniosek. Domyślacie się, jaka była odpowiedź? Wszystkie poprawnie, tak było. Oto jak W.P. Wołkow mówi w jednym ze swoich sprawozdań o przyczynach katastrofy: :„Przy okazji Czarnobylskiej Katastrofy stało się jasne: wysoki efekt propelentowy, wysoki parowy efekt reaktywności, utworzenie nadmiernie dużej objętości nierównomiernej energowydajności w aktywnej strefie wystąpiły przy tej awarii. Ostatni czynnik – jeden z najważniejszych, uwarunkowany dużymi rozmiarami strefy aktywnej (7x12m), małą szybkością poruszania się niejednorodnych (mające różne pochłaniacze) prętów – 0,4m/s i dużym parowym efektem reaktywności – 5 β efekt. Wszystko to było przyczyną katastrofy. '' :Taki obraz awarii, jaki wydarzył się na CzAES nie jest winą personelu, a nierozumnego, przede wszystkim ze strony kierownictwa naukowego zachowania, na wpływ parowych zjawisk na reaktywność strefy aktywnej RBMK, co doprowadziło do nieprawidłowej oceny bezpieczeństwa stanu eksploatacji; ignorowano niejednokrotne przejawy dużego oddziaływania parowego efektu reaktywności na reaktywność; do błędnego rezonu w dostatecznej jakości pracy SUZ, która tak naprawdę nie było gotowa stawić czoła awarii, która się wydarzyła oraz z wieloma innymi, a nawet nie spełniał kryteria bezsensownego Regulaminu. :Podobne naukowo-techniczne wytyczne tłumaczy się, między innymi, niezwykle niskim poziomem opracować o fizyce neutronów i procesów zachodzących z nimi w roli głównej w strefie aktywnej reaktora RBMK; ignorowanie rozbieżnych wyników wychodzących podczas badań; nieobecności eksperymentalnych badań w umowach, najbardziej wiarygodnych źródeł; brak analizy specjalistycznej literatury i, wreszcie, przekazanie głównemu konstruktorowi nieprawidłowych wyników badań procesów neutronowych i ich funkcji – uzasadnień procesów przenikań w strefie aktywnej oraz bezpieczeństwa AES z RBMK. :Godnym uwagi faktem jest to, iż Minenergo przez długi czas nieświadomie eksploatowało AES z RBMK z niestabilnością w aktywnej strefie neutronów, ignorując niejednokrotne sygnały AZM i AZS przy uruchomieniu AZ, nie żądając rzetelnego sprawozdania o przyczynach tych zachowań… Wynika z tego, że awaria taka jak Czarnobylska, była tylko kwestią czasu.” A więc: jeśli naukowcy nie znają dobrze swoich urządzeń badawczych, to jak mają znać aparat eksploatacyjny? Jeśli nauka nie jest w stanie zrozumieć i przetworzyć danych z elektrowni, to jak mają to zrobić ludzie na wachcie? By sprawiedliwości stało się za dość, należy powiedzieć, a W.P. Wołkow jest tego przykładem, że nie wszyscy byli jednak lekkoduchami. Wiedziały na czym polegały nieprawidłowości i starali się je usunąć. Jednak napotkali na opór głuchej ściany kierowniczej. 2 i 17 lipca 1986 roku odbyły się obrady MWTS pod przewodnictwem A.P. Aleksandrowa. Rozliczenia WNIIAES i wnioski grupy Szaszarina nie były brane pod uwagę. I już, na początku, odrzucono argumenty A.P. Wołkowa. Prezydent i trzykrotnie Bohater, tłumił wszystko mocą władzy. Określili, że przyczyną awarii były zbiorcze błędy i nieprawidłowe zachowania personelu. Decyzja MWIT i otworzyło drogę do dezinformacji fachowców, i społeczeństwa. W dalszym ciągu wszyscy już korzystali z tej decyzji w różnorakich wariacjach. W całości prawidłowy według swej nielogiczności pojawił się referat Komisji Rządowej pod przewodnictwem wicepremiera B. Je. Szczerbiny. Komisja ustaliła, że reaktor posiadał dodatni szybki współczynnik reaktywności mocy; tu konstatuję, że nie powinien. Trzeba przypuszczać, że patrzyli do jakiś aktów prawnych, ale tego nie widać. Jeśli to właściwość reaktora jest niedopuszczalna, to komisja ustaliła paradoksalnie, niemożliwe do zobaczenia dla przeciętnego człowieka, właściwości AZ, który wchodząc do strefy w pierwszych sekundach wnoszą dodatnią reaktywność. A jaki wniosek wysokiej komisji? Winny jest personel! Na logikę!... A czy personel projektował aktywną strefę reaktora, że posiadała dodatni współczynnik reaktywności mocy? Nie! A czy personel wymyślił bezsensowną konstrukcję prętów? Nie! To dlaczego personel, okaleczony i zabity przez tego mamuta, jest winny? W czym leży wina kierownika zmiany Aleksandra Fiodorowicza Akimowa, który wydał rozporządzenie uruchomienie AZ podczas braku jakichkolwiek awaryjnych i zapobiegawczych sygnałów i operatora Leonida Fiedorowicza Toptunowa, który wykonał rozporządzenie? Nie wiem w czym, naprawdę. Jak można obwiniać operatora, że uruchamia AZ, potrzebną czy też nie? W jakimkolwiek razie, uznanie eksplozji reaktora przez AZ po normalnej, nie rządowej, a ludzkiej logice, z operatora powinny zostać zdjęte jakiekolwiek zarzuty. W kraju dopuszcza się do użytku sprzęt, bez jakichkolwiek atestów, o tym nawet nikt nie chce pisać. Teraz Komisja Rządowa swoim wnioskiem legalizuje to. Decyzje podejmuje się takie, by było z korzyścią dla, no, narodu. O sprawiedliwości się nie myśli. Wnioski MWTS o przyczynach katastrofy, podyktowane przez twórców reaktora, motywowane było zrozumiałymi przyczynami – bronili własnych interesów. Mniej jasne jest, dlaczego taka decyzja znalazła taki posłuch w Komisji Rządowej i wyżej. Ale i tu łatwo się domyślić. Wystarczy pokazać, do czego doprowadziło ustalenie i ogłoszenie faktu nieprzydatności owego reaktora: * Zarówno nasze, jak i międzynarodowe społeczeństwo zażądałoby wstrzymania eksploatacji wszystkich reaktorów RBMK. A to 13 milionów kilowatów energii elektrycznej, nie licząc elektrowni Ignalińskiej. Nie dałoby się tego przetrwać, bez recesji przemysłu; * Dwa krajowe instytuty przemysłu atomowego – IAE i NIKIET, okazały się niekompetentne; * Gosatomenergonadzor, powołany by nie dopuszczać do eksploatacji nieprawidłowo działające reaktory, delikatnie mówiąc, zagapił się. A to już stawia w negatywnym świetle, nie tylko reaktory RBMK, ale całą energetykę jądrową; * Jakiż to cios w prestiż Kraju Rad… Wszystko w porządku, ale przyznawać się nie można. Prościej oskarżyć personel. Zaledwie kilku nieznanych mężczyzn. I oto tak Wniosek Rządowej Komisji, podjęty później Decyzją Biura Politycznego, otworzył drogę wszystkim tym, którzy chcieli zwalić winę na personel, a także zagrodził drogę tym, którzy chcieli obiektywnie dochodzi prawdy. Teraz komisje, autorzy czasopism i gazet, autorzy produkcji artystycznych i „dokumentalnych”, wiedzieli co i jak głosić o Awarii Czarnobylskiej. Według nowej państwowej polityki, ZSRR weszło na drogę jawności i szczerości. Dlatego do MAGATE zostali wysłani fachowcy na czele z W.A. Legasowem z informacjami dla „międzynarodowej wspólnoty”. Tak to nazywał jeden z informatorów – A.A. Abagian. Sowieccy informatorzy w MAGATE Ta komisja zrezygnowała już z wersji uszkodzenia GCN, zachowawszy stanowisko oskarżające personel. Nie będę wykłada i komentował Sprawozdania w MAGATE, materiał bardzo specyficzny. Sprawozdanie, choć w ograniczonych ilościach, można dostać i przeczytać. Zatrzymam się tylko na konkretnych momentach W Sprawozdaniu brak jakichkolwiek obliczeń i podpierania się nimi. Widać tutaj stan jakościowy tych wyjaśnień i ich dowolność. Tak objaśnia początek skoku mocy reaktora: :„Na początku testów, a mianowicie o 1:23, parametry reaktora były najbardziej zbliżone do standardowych. Odcięcie pary na turbiny doprowadziło do powolnego wzrostu ciśnienia w separatorze pary z szybkością bliską 6 kPa/s. Zarazem zaczął spadać wydatek termoprzekaźnika przez reaktor, uwarunkowany stanem niepełnego działania czterech z ośmiu GCN. Za minutę do tego operator zmniejszył zużycie ciekłej wody. Obniżka wydatku termoprzekaźnika, a także ciekłej wody, nie patrząc na ciśnienie konkurujące (w generowaniu pary) z tymi czynnikami wzrostu, wreszcie doprowadziło do wzrostu mocy reaktora, ponieważ reaktor posiada dodatni skutkowy związek między mocą a ogólnym obrazem stanu parowego. W warunkach eksperymentu przed rozpoczęciem wprowadzenia w stan samozasilania TG miała miejsce znikoma ilość pary w strefie aktywnej, a przyrost był stosunkowo bardzo wysoki, znacznie wyższy niż przy normalnej eksploatacji reaktora na normalnej mocy. :Właśnie wzrost mocy mógł sprowokować personel do uruchomienia AZ-5. Ponieważ wedle Regulaminu stan obecny naruszał zasady bezpieczeństwa, za względu na wyciągniętą za dużą ilość prętów hamujących RR, skuteczność prętów AZ okazała się niedostateczna i sumarycznie dodatnia reaktywność nadal rosła.” Więc skok (zwiększenie mocy) reaktora, według komisji, zaczął się od wspólnego działania spadku wydatku termoprzekaźnika ciekłej wody i nie mógł zostać zahamowany przez AZ. Spróbuję to wyłożyć zrozumiale dla niespecjalistów. Jakikolwiek wzrost reaktywności w krytycznym reaktorze prowadzi do wzrostu jego mocy. Reaktor RBMK miał dodatni parowy współczynnik reaktywności – wraz ze zwiększeniem objętości pary w aktywnej strefie rosła reaktywność. Zmniejszenie wydatku termoprzekaźnika i ciekłej wody skutkuje do zwiększenia objętości pary. Wzrost ciśnienia w pierwszym obiegu – do zmniejszenia. Jaki będzie wynik ich wspólnego działania? Przede wszystkim, to nie jakieś ekstrapospolite zjawisko, ale w całości możliwa w realnych warunkach użytkowania sytuacja, tylko zmniejszenie wydatku termoprzekaźnika nie powstaje w wyniki samowystarczania pomp, a wyniku ich zatrzymania. Dlatego reaktor i jego SUZ powinny sprawdzać się w takich sytuacjach. W danej sytuacji zmiana wydatku ciekłej wody prowadzi do szybkiej i większej wedle wielkości zmiany reaktywności, a do 1:23 było kilka takich wypadków – AR mocy reaktora w całości zadowalająco hamowały, żadnych skoków mocy nie zarejestrowano. Zmiana zużycia ciekłej wody to normalne zjawisko dla regulacji stanu w separatorze pary, była od minuty przed rozpoczęciem testów. Elementarne rozliczenie pokazuje, że nagła zmiana parametru do 1:23 już podlegała regulacji. A jeśliby nie podlegało, na przykład, ze względu na uszkodzenie, to pojawiłby się sygnał. Ich nie było. Została regularna zmiana reaktywności od zmiany wydatku termoprzekaźnika, które sprawnie kompensuje kierujący – na wykresie mocy reaktora odnotowano wzrost jej wynoszący pięć megawatów na ostatnie 4 minuty. Dla reaktora RBMK – to nic. Fraza: „ponieważ reaktor posiada dodatni skutkowy związek między mocą a ogólnym obrazem stanu parowego” – jakież Objawienie od komisji. A jaki miałby być ten związek we wrzącym reaktorze? To oczywiste, czym większa moc, tym więcej pary. Tak musi być i jest. Jeśli komisja chciała powiedzieć, że związek między mocą a reaktywnością był dodatni, to wtedy inna sprawa. Ten związek może być jakikolwiek: negatywny u poprawnie skonstruowane reaktora, albo tak jak w RBMK, dodatni przy źle zaprojektowanym reaktorze. Fragment o stosunkowo wiele większym przyroście ilości pary niżeli w stanie normalnej pracy, też jest niezrozumiały. Czytać należy go tak: przy małej mocy (zawsze, nie tylko w warunkach eksperymentu) przyrost objętościowej ilości pary w termoprzekaźniku na jednostkę, zwiększa moc kilka razy więcej, niżeli taki sam przyrost przy mocy nominalnej. Właśnie dlatego przy niskiej mocy reaktor RBMK miał dodatnią reakcję. Między mocą i reaktywnością. Właśnie ten ważny dla bezpieczeństwa fakt nie uwzględnili naukowcy, kiedy polecali elektrowniom zmierzyć współczynniki mocy na mocach bliskich nominalnych. Przy kompetentnej dodatni współczynnik mocy dawno byłby zbadany przez stacyjne Oddziały Bezpieczeństwa Jądrowego. I co oznacza „normalna eksploatacja na nominalnej mocy”? Do awarii doszło przy 200 MW – to też normalna moc, Regulamin na to pozwala. Dalej: „Ponieważ wedle Regulaminu stan obecny naruszał zasady bezpieczeństwa, za względu na wyciągniętą za dużą ilość prętów hamujących RR, skuteczność prętów AZ okazała się niedostateczna”… Nie ma w Regulaminie żadnego punktu wspominającego o maksymalnej liczbie wyciągniętych prętów ze strefy. Jest tylko wskazane w „Instrukcji eksploatacji RBMK” i w „Instrukcji eksploatacji z SUZ RBMK”, gdzie napisano, że przy małym zapasie reaktywności i neutronowym polu u dołu reaktora, trzeba ograniczyć liczbę prętów, wyciągniętych z aktywnej strefy w całości, ogólną liczbę 150, a ostatnie trzony powinny być wprowadzone niemniej niż na 0,5 m. U nas 26 kwietnia pole było maksymalne u góry. Dlatego żadnej instrukcji nie naruszyliśmy. Te dopełnienia w instrukcji są zgodne z Kierownictwem Naukowym, Głównym Konstruktorem i zrobione po liście zastępcy dyrektora NIKIET Ju. M. Cierkaszowa, gdzie, w szczególności, powiedziano: :„Podkreślimy jeszcze raz, dodatnie wzrost reaktywności będzie obserwowane przez ruch trzonów tylko ze skrajnie górnego położenia i tylko przy niestandardowym polu neutronów.” Efektywność prętów AZ okazała się nie tyle mała, co zupełnie odwrotna od oczekiwanej. Tylko okazała się taka ze względu na wadliwą konstrukcję trzonów. Po co odwracać kota ogonem? Skuteczność trzonów nie zależy od podjętych nad włącznikiem decyzji, a od ich konstrukcji i konfiguracji pola. Przy neutronowym polu u dołu trzon przy starcie z góry końcówka zawsze wnosi najpierw dodatnią reaktywność, co jest sprzeczne wszystkim kanonom konstruowania. Tak, przy dużym zapasie reaktywności część trzonów przy uruchomionej AZ startuje z pośredniego położenia i od razu zaczyna wnosić ujemną reaktywność. Ale w jakimkolwiek razie, część trzonów wnosi najpierw dodatnią reaktywność, a ile to w sumie – jeden Bóg wie. Czy rzetelny człowiek może bronić podobne położenie? W pragnieniu zhańbienia personelu przez międzynarodową wspólnotą radzieccy informatorzy skłonili się nawet do najwulgarniejszych kłamstw. No, „niewinność zachować i kapitalik skupić.” Kwestię ilości wyciągniętych ze strefy prętów już znamy. Zagraniczni fachowcy uważali, że na operatorze ciążyło niewykonalne zadanie: utrzymać minimum zapasu reaktywności praktycznie przy braku środków kontroli i informacji o systemie przejściowym. Wtedy informatorzy mówią, że w Regulaminie był uwarunkowany minimalny zapas do 30 trzonów. On rzeczywiście taki jest, ale uchwalono go po awarii. Ignorować dodatniego współczynnika mocy się nie dało, a z teorii automatycznej regulacji wiadomo, że praca z nim jest nadzwyczaj niebezpieczna i prędzej czy później on da o sobie znać. Dla naszych informatorów nie ma nic prostszego – mówią: praca na mocy 700 MW była zakazana przez Regulamin. Tak, zakazana… Po awarii. Przed sierpniem 1986 roku, kiedy informatorzy pojechali do Wiednia, już były rozliczenia pokazujące, że AZ mogła wnosić dodatnią reaktywność wielkości r. eff. Przemilczeli to. To już chore, odpychające zjawisko. No, nie sprawdziła się AZ, jeszcze dobrze nie doszła do strefy, a już wysadziła reaktor – istny nonsens. I jak tu się do niego przyznać? Jest w Sprawozdaniu tabela zakłóceń, jakich dopuścił się personel 26 kwietnia 1986 roku. Składa się z trzech kolumn: zakłócenie, motywacja i skutki. Druga kolumna nas nie interesuję, przytoczę materiał bez niej. Tak przedstawia się sprawa z przypisywaniem personelowi wykroczeń. Nie wiem, jak międzynarodowa wspólnota uwierzyła radzieckim informatorom – na słowo czy prosiła o jakieś dokumenty. Być może i na słowo, ponieważ chyba wspólnota nie mogła zrozumieć, dlaczego i po co obwiniać swój własny personel. Wywody komisji stały się fundamentalną kwestią dochodzenia. :„Projektanci reaktora nie przewidzieli stworzenia ochronnych systemów bezpieczeństwa, zdolnych zapobiec awarii przy zestawie świadomych odłączeń środków obrony i zakłóceń regulaminu, które miało miejsce, ponieważ uważali, że taki zbieg wydarzeń jest niemożliwy.” Widzicie, skarcili-upomnieli biednych konstruktorów: no, przecież jak mogli przewidzieć zakłócenia i podstęp personelu, pragnący podkopać projektantów i wysadzić w całości dobry reaktor? A ci sami projektanci znając fortel personelu, zrozumieli pełną beznadzieję sytuacji i nie postawili się złemu personelowi oraz ignorowali normatywne wymagania prawne. Ale o tym cisza. Czytajcie uważnie Raport informatorów dla MAGATE i ni słowa nie znajdziecie o niezgodności reaktora RBMK z PBJa i OPB. :„Więc, praprzyczyna awarii było pojawienie się nadzwyczaj nietypowych zbieżnych zakłóceń trybu i systemu eksploatacji, których dopuścił się personel energobloku.” Komisja wymyśliła sobie zakłócenia i wykrzykuje to na cały świat: toż to niewiarygodne! :„Katastroficzne rozmiary awarii związane są z tym, że reaktor został przez personel doprowadzony do takiego stanu, w którym istotnie nasilił się wpływ dodatniego współczynnika reaktywności na wzrost mocy.” Bardzo spodobało się stwierdzenie „taki nieregulaminowi stan reaktora”, często go później stosowano jako oręż. A dlaczego taki? Dlatego, że żadnym sygnałem nie zostało zaalarmowane jego nastąpienie? Albo stan regulaminowy, albo system kontroli jest ślepy. I w jakimkolwiek razie są pretensje do personelu? Organoleptycznie miał stan określać? I efekt mocy przy dużym zużyciu w pierwszym obiegu jest mniejszy, ponieważ na jedną i tę zmianę mocy parowa zawartość, a zarazem i reaktywność, będzie mniejsza. Omotaliby informatorzy swoimi wywodami i pierwszego generała Zakonu Jezuitów Ignacego Loyolę, tak, że by się nigdy nie domyślił. Jeszcze gdy byłem w szpitali, żona powiedziała mi, że siostrzeniec przeczytał w niemieckim czasopiśmie „Der Spiegel” obelżywy artykuł na temat personelu. Jeszcze żeśmy dobrze do zdrowia nie doszli a już – odpowiedzialni za personel. Nie dowierzałem, nie na głos, lecz pod nosem szemrałem. Wyszło na jaw, rodzeni współobywatele tak na uczynili. Z sukcesem, drodzy rodacy, na międzynarodowej arenie do epoki jawności. Nas może i zhańbili, ale reaktora nie oczyścili. Oni tam umieją myśleć. Ale to później. Prokuratora ich nazywa przewodnimi uczonymi fizyki. Rzeczywiście, prowadzą. Tylko dokąd? Eksperci MAGATE Ono też zostali ofiarami (dez)informatorów. Wkrótce po doniesieniach radzieckich naukowców w wąskiej współpracy między nimi Międzynarodowa Doradcza Grupa ds. bezpieczeństwa jądrowego podlegająca MAGATE wypuściła raport o Awarii Czarnobylskiej. Jej przyczyny wyłożono w dwóch rozdziałach: pierwszy – dla przeciętnego czytelnika, drugi – prawie powtórzenie pierwszego, ale dla fachowców z technicznymi szczegółami. Rozpatrzymy rozdział pierwszy. :„Po odroczeniu przez dyspozytora systemu, w nocy 25 kwietnia wznowiono późniejsze przygotowania bloku do testów, doprowadzając moc do wcześniej wytyczonego poziomu 700-1000 MW (mocy cieplnej). Okazało się to tragiczne ze względu na nieprawidłowe zachowanie się operatora z systemu kierowania. W wyniku tego moc reaktora spadła do bardzo niskiego poziomu.” Jak było z obniżką poziomu mocy – już pisałem. Spadek mocy był winą kierującego. Rządowy czytelnik pomyślał, że „bardzo niski poziom” to zjawisko wręcz przestępcze, niedopuszczalne dla reaktora. Na samej przecież sprawie dla normalnych reaktorów, wykonanych zgodnie z dokumentami prawnymi, zjawisku temu niebezpieczeństwo nie jest znane. Po prostu, moc okazała się zbyt niska na potrzeby testów i podniesiono ją tylko do 200 MW, poziomu dostatecznego do przeprowadzenia pozostałych wypróbowań. :„Moc znów była podnoszona. Z małymi trudnościami osiągnięto poziom 200 MW, co skutkowało wyprowadzeniem do rdzenia wielu prętów regulujących. Należy wskazać, że długotrwała eksploatacja na poziomie poniżej 700 MW termicznych jest zabroniona przez procedury bezpieczeństwa uwzględniając problemy termohydraulicznej niestabilności. :Były włączone jeszcze dwie pompy cyrkulacjne, które miały zapewnić po testach możliwość powrotu reaktora do normalnego stanu eksploatacji z odpowiednią liczbą pomp. Wysokie zużycie wody, wywołany włączeniem dodatkowych pomp, był naruszeniem normalnych procedur, ponieważ przekroczono zatwierdzone poziomy zarówno dla aktywnej strefy jak i dla oddzielnych pomp, i, co jest ważniejsze, utrudniło kierowanie głównymi systemami termoprzekaźnika.” Wszystko fałsz w tym akapicie. Po cóż iść za ludźmi, prześladujący absolutnie określony cel? Tak, informatorzy w Sprawozdaniu mówią, że, wiadomo, mocy podnieść nie mogli. Ale reaktorowiec musi wiedzieć, że jeżeli reaktor jest wyprowadzony ze stanu krytycznego i moc doprowadzona do 200 MW, to przy dodatnim szybkim współczynniku reaktywności mocy, a takowy był, nie ma przeszkód ku podniesiemy mocy. Nie było żadnych ograniczeń czasu pracy reaktora na poziomie między 8 a 3200 MW. Nie było żadnych ograniczeń maksimum wydatku przez strefę aktywną, jak i włączeniu wszystkich ośmiu pomp. Widzimy, że o poziomie mocy niższym niż 700 MW, o włączeniu pomp i wydatku przez aktywną strefę, informatorzy zwodzili opinię. Ale dlaczego eksperci tak łatwo godził się z wersją o trudności sterowania przy dużym wydatku termoprzekaźnika? Przy dużym wydatku termoprzekaźnika ilość pary w granicach strefy aktywnej i parowodnych rurociągów jest mniejsza, aniżeli przy małym wydatku na jednakowym poziomie mocy. Dlatego, na przykład, przy zwiększaniu zużycia ciekłej wody dla podtrzymania poziomu w separatorze pary może wystąpić kolaps pary. A ponieważ to mniej prawdopodobne przy większym zużyciu, to i wpływ tego zjawiska na reaktywność aktywnej strefy i poziom w separatorze pary będzie mniejszy. I nie wrze przy wejściu do strefy aktywnej więcej niż normalnie. Kwestia czysto techniczna, nie potrzebująca wiedzy o Czarnobylskiej elektrowni. :'„Jednym z ważniejszych skutków było to, że operatorzy zablokowali automatyczne wygaszenie reaktora po parametrach takich jak ciśnienie wody i pary w separatorze, z tym byle ich nietrwałość nie wywołała zgaszenia reaktora i nie wstrzymała testów; znów poważne zakłócenie normalnego trybu pracy i eksploatacji.” Nie zablokowaliśmy. Już o tym pisałem. :„Akurat przed tym, komputeryzowany system centralizowanej kontroli wydał operatorowi informacje o stanie reaktora, w tym położenie ówczesne wszystkich prętów regulacyjnych. To było jasne uprzedzenie, ponieważ zaświadczyło ono o nieobecności zapasu kompensującej przydatności prętów regulacyjnych i wskazywało by zorganizować obronę przed awaryjną. Trzeba było natychmiast zatrzymać reaktor. Jednak operator kontynuował testy elektromaszynowe, chociaż stan na bloku, jak widać co będzie później dokładniej opisane, był nadzwyczaj niestabilny.” My już wiemy, że wydruku personel nie posiadał. I nie mógł być on obecny na początku testów, nawet, gdyby był zrobiony. Zostawmy to na sumieniu informatorów. Ja tu chcę powiedzieć coś innego. Eksperci MAGATE – nie rządowi panowie. Z wydruku położenia trzonów (przypominam, zrobionego po awarii) widać, że duża ich część jest wyciągnięta z aktywnej strefy, czyli znajduje się w położeniu, kiedy ich kompensująca przydatność, czyli zdolność tłumienia reaktywności, jest maksymalna. To dla normalnych przyrządów działających na reaktywność ogólnie przyjęta reguła. A eksperci mówią o nieobecności zdolności rekompensujących trzonów. Przy alarmie awaryjnym działają one nie jak pręty regulujące, ale jak pręty obronne. To wyrażenie naukowców trzeba interpretować jako zgodę z taką konstrukcja trzonów, które najpierw wnoszą dodatnią reaktywność. Tak z tego wynika. Ależ toż to doskonale niemożliwe do nieprzyjęcia, a i zepsuta konstrukcja trzonów jest uznana (z czasem ją zmienili). Dla mnie jest absolutnie nie do zrozumienia, jak eksperci kręcili w tej kwestii. :„W momencie rozpoczęcia testu TG wszedł w zaplanowany stan. Tu należy wskazać poważne zakłócenie procedur. Wcześniej było zablokowane automatyczne wygaszenie reaktora przy odłączeniu obu TG, po to, by reaktor ciągle produkował energię, w razie potrzeby powtórzenia testów. Należy wyjaśnić, że testy mogły i musiały być przeprowadzone tak, aby uruchomić SAOR na początku testów.” W blokowaniu obrony po zatrzymaniu się TG nie ma ani zakłóceń procedury, ani instrukcji. Nikt nie zamierzał powtarzać testów, to wymysł informatorów. Stwierdzenie informatorów, z pełną dumą powtórzone przez MAGATE, które stwierdziło, że wypróbowania mogą i muszą odbywać się z włączonym automatycznym gaszeniem reaktora. Nikt się nie kwapił by to jakoś dokumentami podeprzeć. Można by było i robić to z obroną, tylko by to o 36 sekund awarię przyspieszyło. Dalej w raporcie jest opis, jak i dlaczego reaktor tak się rozpędził. Niczym to się nie różni od referatu sowieckich informatorów, który przywołałem wcześniej. Nie ma żadnego związku z rzeczywistością. Wyłożono przed ekspertami wszystkie działania personelu z 26 kwietnia. I ciągle – naruszenie, wykroczenie, zakłócenie. Czyżby to nie wzbudziło czujności fachowców MAGATE? My, co przestudiowaliśmy instrukcję, akty prawne, zdawaliśmy egzaminy, a i tak zrobiliśmy to wszystko nie tak? I nie zadano informatorom pytania: dlaczegóż trzymacie taki personel? Przecież nie może być tak, że personel wykonywał wszystkie polecenia poprawnie i nagle 26 kwietnia 1986 roku dostał ataku szału i zaczął wszystko robić źle. Oznacza to, że musiał i wcześniej czynić naruszenia, a w takim razie, kto trzymał takich ludzi? Dobra, nie wszyscy, niech Diatłow z normalnego, poprawnego (w świetle ogółu), myślącego inżyniera przekształcił się nagle w takiego huzara, co zaczął rozkazywać: „Zablokować! Odłączyć!...” U nas niełatwo było zmusić operatora do złamania Regulaminu czy wytycznych. Albo odmówi wykonania czynności, albo odpowie: „Wykonam, jak nakażesz zapisać to w logach”. Tak to naprawdę wygląda w odniesieniu do referatu MAGATE. Po części ekspertów skutecznie zwodzili radzieccy informatorzy, przywołując nieistniejące lub uzyskane po awarii wyciągi położenia, co nie zmiana faktu, że eksperci chętni szli drogą, którą wytyczali im informatorzy. A wystarczyło po prostu pomyśleć. Jestem daleki od powtórzenia stwierdzenia W. Jaworiwskiego, że MAGATE to mafia nakarmiona propagandą atomowej energetyki. Sądzę raczej, że to ludzie, przekonani w konieczności i pewności energii atomowej, ludzie, którzy są przekonani o bezpieczeństwie światowego pokojowego atomu i którzy chcą to bezpieczeństwo podnosić. Referat Międzynarodowej Doradczej Grupy przeczytałem po raz pierwszy w październiku 1990 roku. Zdziwiłem się, jak ten raport został wykonany. Nie robiąc nawet pełnej analizy referatu, napisałem już po drugim rozdziale moje uwagi i wysłałem do dyrektora MAGATE, pana H. Blixa. W liście stawiałem pytania, z jasnymi odpowiedziami, które ukazywały nieprawidłowość wersji referatu o awarii oraz zwróciłem uwagę na ukazywanie operatorów w nadmiar niekorzystnym świetle. W odpowiedzi pan H. Blix wstawia się za nami. Pisze: :„Męstwo i oddanie Waszej grupy w czasie i po awarii, niewątpliwie, nie są cechami typowymi dla „upiorów” oraz „troglodytów” i uznano to na całym świecie.” Dziękuję, panie H. Blixie. Jednak lepiej by było, gdyby ludzie z Waszej agencji byli zdolni krytycznie ocenić swoje pozycje, szczególnie w świetle nowych informacji. Szkoda, że takiej chęci nie widzę w głowie Międzynarodowej Doradczej Grupy Bezpieczeństwa Jądrowego H. J. K. Koutsa. W liście wskazałem, że nie zmienialiśmy położenia prętów, na co pan Kouts reaguje tak: :„Bez względu na to, czy konfiguracja prętów odegrała ważną rolę w awarii, czy też nie, to zachowania doprowadzające do tej sytuacji były oparte na błędnych wyliczeniach.” Otóż to! Towarzysze i panowie uczeni jakichkolwiek posiadający w gabinetach aparaturę dogrzebali się do nieprawidłowości, a operator musiał wyliczać to na piechotę. Okazuje się, że nie tylko w rozumieniu Związku Radzieckiego, ale też i Zachodu (albo przynajmniej pana Koutsa) jakiekolwiek niedociągnięcie jest winą personelu, która spowodowała awarię. Z tego powodu profesor W.G. Dubowski powiedział: :„Oni, to jest eksploatatorzy, mogliby uniknąć awarii, gdyby by wiedzieli więcej o reaktorze od kierownictwa naukowego.” Prawda. I dalej mówi pan Kouts: :„Naszym zdaniem, linia obrony pana Diatłowa, polega na całkowitym zrzuceniu winy na wnoszenie dodatniej reaktywności przez pręty AZ.” Chociaż fakt wnoszenia przez AZ dodatniej reaktywności jest przerażający i w odpowiednich warunkach może samodzielnie doprowadzić on do awarii, to 26 kwietnia 1986 roku działał on wespół z dodatnim współczynnikiem reaktywności mocy. W moim liście powiedziałem to absolutnie jasno. Tak samo ma się sprawa z innymi pytaniami postawionymi w moim liście. A forma odpowiedź pana Koutsa jest mi bardzo znajoma – zapoznałem się z nią w sądzie, ze strony naszej prokuratury. :„Nie mamy powodów, by zmieniać swój punkt widzenia. Awaria spowodowana została przez nieodpowiednią eksploatację, bez względu na to, z jakimi złymi czynnikami wbudowanymi w konstrukcję reaktora miała do czynienia. Ta okoliczność, iż w obecnej chwili pojawiły się dodatkowe stosunkowo ważne szczegóły dotyczące właściwości reaktora, nie zmienia radykalnie naszego punktu widzenia.” Informatorzy obmówili personel, a grupa pana Koutsa powtórzyła za nimi na cały świat. Nie wiem jak innym, ale mi się wydaje, że oskarżenie personelu przez jedną grupę nie jest usprawiedliwieniem dla innych grup naśladujących ich. Wskazałem, jak to informatorzy w raporcie obwiniają nas bezpodstawnie. Proszę mi nie wierzyć na słowo. Sprawdźcie w neutralnych źródłach. Czy odpowiadacie za swoje słowa? Ja nie akademik, nie ekspert międzynarodowy, ja były zek i dlatego mówię tylko to, co można udokumentować poprzeć bezsprzecznymi faktami. Odpowiadam za swoje słowa. Jeszcze podczas przedsięwzięć w reaktorach RBMK, przeprowadzonych przez naukowców na pozostałych reaktorach, o których wiadomo, że są niezdolne do pracy, zmieniono prawa i dokumenty o bezpieczeństwie. A pan Kouts ciągle krąży wokół nieodpowiedniej eksploatacji, nie zważając na czynniki leżące we właściwościach reaktora. Jak uczeni, macie prawo beznamiętnie konstatować i kwalifikować: co prawidłowe, a co nieprawidłowe. Jednak nie można personelowi przypisywać zakłóceń, które nie leżą po ich stronie. Bo jeżeli tak, to rzeczywiście mogą Was nie interesować „z jakimi złymi czynnikami wbudowanymi w konstrukcję reaktora miała do czynienia”. Chciałoby się również usłyszeć od Międzynarodowej Doradczej Grupy Bezpieczeństwa ds. Jądrowego, przynajmniej ja uważam, że to leży w jej kompetencjach, nie Konstancję „złych czynników reaktora”, a wyraźną myśl o dopuszczalności albo niedopuszczalności stworzenia i zaakceptowania zdolności do pracy reaktora z takimi właściwościami: # Dodatni reaktywnościowy współczynnik mocy z pełnym samorozpędzaniem reaktywności kosztem kilku βeff. # Przyrządy wpływające na reaktywność, zmieniające znak reaktywności, wprowadzające przy nagłej zmianie. I, w skutek uruchomienia AZ w różnych sytuacjach może wnieść dodatnią reaktywność. # Elementy działające na reaktywność nie hamują jej, a same tworzą miejscowy reaktor nadkrytyczny. Raport Grupy, wydany w 1986 roku, idealnie powtarza doniesienia radzieckich informatorów w MAGATE. Sprawie prawdy on nie służy. Objawienia akademika W. Legasowa na tyle przypodobały się ekspertom MAGATE, że sami przyjęli ich tok myślenia. Oto co napisali w referacie: :„Na podstawie tych informacji mamy wierzytelne wyjaśnienie kolejności wydarzeń na bloku № 4 Czarnobylskiej AES, więc nie staraliśmy się szukać innych źródeł.” Komisja sądowo-technicznych biegłych Rozwścieczona firma. W czymś niekompetentna, w zasadzie tendencyjna i w jakimkolwiek razie nieobiektywna. Szczerze, to nie mam ochoty pisać o tej komisji. Widziałem ją w krytycznych momentach mojego życia, o których chciałbym zapomnieć. Zwłaszcza „sympatycznie” przedstawia się człowiek z NIKIET – W. Michan. Arogancki, niesumienny. Niewiele różnił się od L.I. Martinowczenki z Gosatomenergonadzora. Innych komisje nie wiedziałem wówczas i dlatego zapamiętałem ich jako abstrakcyjnych, a nie konkretnych ludzi. Chociaż większość z nich znałem z widzenia, na przykład, za wyrażeniem sądowej komisji biegłych na dowód pewności reaktora RBMK, że on pracował do momentu awarii blisko sto reaktorolat, absolutnie wyraźnie zdradziła fizjonomia pracownika NIKIET W.N. Wasilewskiego, który śmiał się. Tym się zajmiemy. Tak naprawdę do 26 kwietnia reaktory RBMK, a był ich 14 sztuk, pracowały w sumie 87 reaktorolat. Założę w zgodzie z ekspertami, że to aksjomatyczna prawda. Wtedy przy tych, które pozostały, czyli 13 reaktorach dzielimy na 87, to każdy reaktor będzie miał 6-7 reaktorolat od czasu Czarnobyla. Myślę, że taki wniosek nikogo nie natchnie. To kryterium nie pewności, a beznadziei. I to nie wszystko. Po budowie reaktora świeżym paliwem nie wyładowuje się wszystkich kanałów, ponieważ zabrakło by SUZ dla stłumienia reaktywności. W przybliżeniu mamy 240 kanałów zajętych przez DP i jeszcze kilkaset pochłaniaczy umieszczonych w dodatkowych kasetach. To likwiduje duży efekt parowy. Wyciąga się ich w miarę zużywania paliwa, w przybliżeniu, co dwa lata reaktor przechodzi do, tak zwanego, stanu stacjonarnego przeładunku. A więc, należy od 87 reaktorolat odjąć 28. Zwłaszcza niebezpieczny RBMK był na niskich poziomach mocy i małym zapasie reaktywności. Pracował on w takich warunkach zawsze przy uruchamianiu i wygaszaniu. To zaledwie 10-20 godzin do roku na każdym reaktorze. Więc, wszystkie reaktory w takiej sytuacji były w sumie przez 2-3 miesiące. Ale wraz z rozwojem elektrowni atomowych zdarzało się zmieniać systemy nieharmonogramowo, przez co ten czas niebezpiecznych stanów jest o wiele większy. Już w 1985 roku energosystem zmuszał obniżać moc w nocy, chociaż prawda, wtedy to nie było istotne. Tylko praca w systemie bazowym przy niezmiennej pełnej mocy pozwoliła tym reaktorom przeżyć 87 reaktorolat. Pragnąc udowodnić, że personel odłączeniem AZ po zatrzymaniu się dwóch TG złamał zasady Regulaminu, dowolnie interpretuje się punkt: „włączanie i wyłączanie obron, automatyki i blokować ustawiać odpowiednio do eksploatacyjnych instrukcji i systemów kart”. Jak można z tego wysnuć, że: „blokowanie jest dozwolone tylko, gdy reaktor jest zatrzymany i ochładzany, nie można czynić tak przy stacjonarnej pracy, przy której moc elektryczna wynosi poniżej 100MW”? A propos, stacjonarna praca przy obciążeniu 100MW na turbinie jest zabroniona i nie było jej 26 kwietnia. Oto zniekształcenia dokumentów o eksploatacji, które zobaczyła komisja w sprawie „Programu bezwładnościowego TG”: * Niezrozumiałe, z czego komisja wywnioskowała, że, naszym zdaniem, testy dotyczyły tylko aspektów elektrycznych, a nie całego bloku. Dlatego, że wówczas podłączaliśmy do ramy Programu reaktor, halę turbinową i halę automatyki? I podpisy są. Program pisali elektrycy, to całkiem naturalne. * Wywołuje u nich negację włączenia czterech GCN od eksperymentu z generatorem, ponieważ przy tym „albo nastąpi zamknięcie wstecznych klap z ciśnienia niezasilanych pomp i, koniec końców, zakończy pracę, albo będą się kolejno zamykały i otwierały te klapy kosztem pracy pomp, co obserwowało się przy testach 26 kwietnia”. Czy to eksperci nie wiedzą, czy to nie chcą wiedzieć, że każda pompa posiada AZ, która odłączy pompę po obniżce zużycia i zamknięciu zaworów. Nie chcą wiedzieć i tego, że 26 kwietnia, aż do eksplozji reaktora, przez system kontroli są zarejestrowane koszty rzędu 5000 m3/h. Przy takim wydatku nie może być mowy o odcięciu przez zawór. * O wyłączeniu SAOR nawiązując do punktu 5.4. PBJa, w którym mówi się o systemie awaryjnego ochładzania reaktora, a SAOR – system awaryjnego oziębiania reaktora. Dwa różne systemy. * Nie było dokumentacji przy ustawianiu nieetatowego przycisku MPA – maksymalnej projektowanej awarii. Po pierwsze, w programie są wskazane numery łapek do podłączenia przycisku. I nigdzie nie powiedziano, że dokumentacja powinna być tylko w przeglądzie graficznym. Po drugie, skąd tu mowa o przycisku, skoro SAOR jest odłączona. * Naruszenie „Instrukcji uprawnień w sprawie RBMK”, gdzie przewiduje się przejście GCN (czyli zmianę pracy jednej pompy inną) przeprowadzić pod nadzorem przedstawiciela Działu Bezpieczeństwa Jądrowego elektrowni. Przejścia GCN nie było. Nie doczytali także eksperci punktu do końca, albowiem napisano: „aż do napisania rozporządzenia”. Rozporządzenie takie było napisane. Widać, eksperci trochę się pospieszyli. * „Nie wskazano w programie gdzie magazynować nadmiar pary”. Na bloku jest automatyczne urządzenie, zdalnie działające, określone w Regulaminie i innych dokumentach. Nie trzeba o nich drugi raz pisać w Programie. Takie oto naruszenia. Zgodnie z tokiem myślenia komisji w 1986 roku to reaktor RBMK był w całej swojej krasie był przydatny do eksploatacji. Dla sądu taki wniosek jest bardzo przydatny, dla rzeczywistości – nie ma. Dlatego na pozostałych reaktorach RBMK szybko rozpoczęto modernizacje. Arcydziełem sądowej komisji technicznej jest następne sformułowanie: „wypieranie wody w dolnych częściach kanałów SUZ mogło wnieść dodatkową dodatnią reaktywność przewidzianą w projekcie”. Ot co! Nie lapsus konstruktorów, ale ich przezorność. To wprost z rubryki Krokodylskiej „umyślnie nie wymyślisz”. Ale mnie nie śmieszy. Wszystko to przeszło, najpierw do aktu oskarżenia, później do wyroku. Spróbuj to udowodnić. Przewidziano i basta! '''Artykuł zbiorowy „Awaria na Czarnobylskiej AES: rok później” // Czasopismo „Energia Atomowa”. 1988. T. 64. Wyd. 1. Styczeń.:' :„Lekcja z Czarnobylu zmusiła ludzi uwzględnić na to, że zakłócenia Regulaminu mogą być nieprzewidywalne. Dlatego w pierwszej kolejności trzeba było uniemożliwić niekontrolowany skok mocy reaktora przy zakłóceniu regulaminów. Z tego punktu widzenia za najistotniejsze trzeba uważać, po pierwsze, dodatni parowy efekt reaktywności αφ i odpowiedni dodatni efekt reaktywności odwodnieniu aktywnej strefy i, po drugie, niedostatecznie szybkie AZ przy naruszeniu wymagań bezpieczeństwa eksploatacji przy minimalnym zapasie reaktywności w przejściowych i stacjonarnych trybach.” (str. 180) Tak, grupowej akrobatycznej etiudzie uczonych w całości mogą pozazdrościć artyści nawet z najsławetniejszego cyrku. Już wiemy, jak personelowi przypisywano naruszenia Regulaminu. Zostaje parametr „zapas reaktywności”. Czy tak „nieprzewidywalne” jego zakłócenie współgra z opinią o personelu? Oto w przybliżeniu jaka rozmowa mogła się rozegrać pomiędzy uczonymi i operatorami: :– Nie rozumiemy, jak można było zobaczyć obniżkę zapasu reaktywności? :– Jest przecież piękne urządzenie do sprawdzania tego parametru. Zbadanie zajmuje operatorowi zaledwie pięć minut (!). :– I parametr za pół minuty zmieni się o 3-4 trzony. Na przykład, przy zmiany wydatku ciekłej wody. :– To powtórzy się badanie. :– Operator nie ma tyle czasu. On w ciągu minuty operuje 30-30 narzędziami kierowania reaktorem. W kontroli ma około 4000 parametrów. :– W każdym razie, nie przewidzieliście. Tylko na dokuczanie paskudnemu operatywnemu personelowi, jak widzicie, trzeba zmniejszyć udział parowego współczynnika reaktywności. Innych motywów nie widzę. Dokumenty prawne jakby nie istnieją. Główny Konstruktor reaktora się do tego, iż reaktor jest nie do opanowania przy takim efekcie. I co z tego? Komisja GKNT mówi, że reaktor eksplodował przy MPA. Komisja Mieszkowa, a faktycznie IAE i NIKIET mówi, że został zniszczony przy zerwaniu GCN. No i co? Tylko na pohybel personelowi, należy zmienić konstrukcję reaktora na piękną i wspaniałą, egzotyczną budowę AZ. Po prostu, mistrzostwo świata. A jeszcze możliwość zmiany urządzenia głuszącego w rozpędzające! Tak to jest w naszym kraju i spróbuj to zmieniać. Widzicie, Drodzy Czytelnicy, w jakich ciężkich warunkach idzie pracować uczonym i konstruktorom reaktorów? Straszne. Gdyby nie awaria 26 kwietnia, nic by nie było zmienione. Tak nie unikniono szły reaktory w paszczę awarii. Gdy stało się jasne po awarii, to wszystko było już wiadome wcześniej wszystkim uczonym na długo przed 26 kwietnia. Nie, Drogi Czytelniku, nie jestem kapusiem. To stało mi się jasne przy okazji śledztwa, z jego materiałów, a oni, oczywiście, stanęli przeciw nam w skórze prokuratora. Zapewne, odpowiednie materiały dowodowe na to jeszcze można znaleźć. Mam podstawę tak sądzić. Czytamy dalej artykuł: :„Rozliczenia wedle różnych modeli dają podobne wyniki, na przykład, pokazują szybkie zatrzymanie się reaktora przy zachowaniu regulaminowego zapasu reaktywności (15 prętów) w momencie zrzucenia AZ.” (str. 18) Nie wierzcie w to, na razie uwierzcie na słowo. Nie przywołując argumenty, odnieśmy się do obecnego artykułu przywołanego na stronie osiemnastej. :„Planuje się automatyczne zatrzymanie się reaktora przy obniżce zapasu reaktywności do 30 trzonów RR”. Zauważcie: 30 trzonów i 15. A to teraz 30: przy zmniejszonym kilka razy efekcie parowym, a więc, i zmniejszoną szybkością i wielkością wprowadzanej reaktywności; przy zmienionej konstrukcji trzonów SUZ; przy wprowadzeniu po sygnale AZ dodatkowych prętów pochłaniających wchodzących od dołu do strefy, czyli to 30 trzonów w o ile bardziej sprzyjających warunkach. Jak tu nie wspomnieć o podoficerskiej wdowie? I nie Gogołowej, a w sensie dosłownym. W Związku Radzieckim głównym normatywnym dokumentem określającym bezpieczeństwo jądrowej jest PBJa. W nich są wskazane wymagania, jak powinien być prowadzony reaktor, aby nie doszło do katastrofy. Awaryjne sytuacje mogą powstać ze względu na usterki techniczne, jak i w skutek błędy personelu. Punkt 2.7.1. „Ogólnych przepisów bezpieczeństwa” wprost zobowiązuje konstruktorów do przewidzenia, jakie błędy, prowadzące do awarii, może popełnić personel i nakazuje im zneutralizować lub nie dopuścić do nich. Więc autorzy artykułu niepotrzebnie stają w roli chlebodawców operatywnego personelu. Wszystko co konstruktorzy musieli zrobić, to ich obowiązek. I nie po awarii, ale przed nią. Tym więcej, że oprócz automatycznej obrony po spadku zapasu reaktywności poniżej 30 prętów w ogóle zmian co do personelu nie ma, a powinno być, idąc komisyjnym tropem myślenia. Spójrzmy na techniczne przedsięwzięcia dokonane na tych reaktorach RBMK, które zostały nadal w użyciu po awarii, w świetle ich zgodności z wymaganiami PBJa i OPB: * ustawienie DP w aktywnej strefie dla obniżenia parowego efektu reaktywności. – '''Zgodne z p. 2.2.2. OPB'. * zmiana konstrukcji prętów SUZ, wprowadzanie U SP do aktywnej strefy przy sygnale AZ, zwiększenie OZR, zwiększenie szybkości AZ. – Zgodne z przepisami 3.3.4., 3.3.26., 3.3.28 PBJa. * sygnalizacja o odchyleniu się parametru zapasu reaktywności. – Zgodne z p. 3.1.8. PBJa. * automatyczne zatrzymanie się reaktora przy obniżce zapasu reaktywności do 30 prętów ręcznego sterowania. – Zgodne z przepisami 3.3.21. PBJa i 2.7.1. OPB. Jak widać, przedsięwzięcia, które odbyły się po awarii na reaktorach, naprowadzaja je do zgodności z wymaganiami aktów prawnych. I tyle. Więc, przedtem reaktor wymaganiom nie odpowiadał i eksploatowany był niezgodnie z prawem. Nie można powiedzieć, że te czynności modernizacyjne były tylko ze względu na podniesienie pewności użytkowania. To likwidacja beznadziei. O tym i mówią autorzy następnego artykułu w tymże czasopiśmie (str. 27): :„Dokonana analiza potwierdziła, że już pierwszoplanowe działania zapewniły bezpieczeństwo RBMK”. Więc, wcześniej jego bezpieczeństwo… No, to teraz wszystko jasne. Jednak, uznanie zdania autorów artykułu byłoby bardzo kosztowne, ponieważ po awarii konstruktorzy reaktora krzyczeli na każdej drodze: jakiż ten RBMK jest dobry. Oni i tu, w tym artykule, przedłużają swoją nieprzyzwoitą sprawę. W takiej frazie wychodzi wszystko na jaw, co masz schowane za uszami. Wedle ich rozliczeń, reaktor nie wybuchłby, jeśli GCN nie zatrzymałyby się. I wybucha, przy zatrzymaniu się GCN. Co można powiedzieć o tym? * Poza tym, rejestracja sprawnej pracy pomp systemem kontroli (wszystkich ośmiu pomp, a nie jednej, żeby nie było wątpliwości) została uznana przez wszystkich ostatnich śledczych – IAE, NIKIET, konstruktorów GCN i DP. * W sądzie nad „Czarnobylskiemi przestępcami” świadek Orlienko, kierownik zmiany elektrooddziału, zeznał, że on zgasił pole niestabilności generatora, czyli odłączył go po eksplozji. Przy eksplozji on odskoczył od panelu pod potężny filar, przezwyciężając lęk, i poszedł ponownie wyłączyć generator, jak było napisane w instruktażu w razie jakichkolwiek komplikacji. * No i taka ciekawostka – reaktor eksplodował naprawdę. Autorzy artykułu przypominają tych przechadzających się po zoo, co patrząc na żyrafę mówią: „Nie można mieć tak długiej szyi”. Jeśli u autorów rozliczenia nie są podstępne, to odpowiednia pora, doskonała możliwość uściślić współczynniki i programy obliczeń, a nie upierać się w swoich ambicjach. Takich rozliczeń NIKIET niemało w sądzie nadała. Oto doktor nauk technicznych Gawrilow. Według jego obliczeń już przy zmniejszaniu się wydajności GCN, podczas gdy zasilały się od samoobracającego się generatora, do 0,9 nominalnej pracy pompy według charakterystyki „zapotrzebowanie-zużycie” przechodzą na lewą część „garbatej” właściwości, innymi słowy przestają pompować wodę. Tylko jak ta sprawa ma się do: * zarejestrowanej nominalnej pracy pomp przy zwrotach przynajmniej do 0,75 od nominalnych; * że w ogóle charakterystyka wykresu pompa-zawór kierujący nie „garbaty”, a opadający; * – że przy spadku wydatku pompa byłaby indywidualistyczną obroną odłączona, a nic takiego nie wystąpiło. Oto grupa autorów. Nie wiem, czy są doktorami, ale kandydatami na doktorów na pewno. Znowu starają się udowodnić zepsucie GCN. Teraz już przy spadku ciśnienia w pierwszym obiegu. I nie widzą na nimże zawartym grafiku, iż spadek ciśnienia jest skutkiem powiększonego zużycia ciekłej wody, a przy czym warunki pracy GCN są w całości możliwe do przyjęcia. Oto doktor techniczny K. K. Połuszkin. Jako świadek (to jego oddział skonstruował te egzotyczne trzonu SUZ) w sądzie udowadniał, że personel miał wydruk położenia prętów SUZ, świadczący o małym zapasie reaktywności, jednak praca była kontynuowana. Ten wydruk, otrzymany po awarii, zawierający ostatnie położenie, pozostało w pamięci maszyny. Zauważmy, K. K. Połuszkin nie wie, że wydruk pojawił się po awarii. Ale on doskonale zna rozkład BSzczU i pomieszczenia obliczeniowych technologii. Wydruk był na 1:22 i 30 sekund. Po otrzymaniu wydruku należy go wyciąć z dalekopisu, zarejestrować w logu i przynieść na BSzczU – 40 metrów dalej. Oczywiście, nikt nie biegał. A doświadczenie bezwładnościowe jest podjęte o 23 minut i 4 sekundy. Mógł wydruk pojawić się na centralce w 34 sekundy? Zwyczajnie nie. A jest rozliczenie krzywej zapasu reaktywności od otrucia przedstawiony przez NIKIET. U-u! Po powyżej nazwanym wydruku położenia prętów SUZ na Smoleńskiej AES otrzymali rozliczenie zapasu reaktywności na 6-8 na 1:22 i 30 sekund. NIKIET wydał krzywą w czasie 23:10 kiedy moc wynosiła 50% i gotowy był zapas 26 trzonów. Ale, zarejestrowanie w logu n północ zapas 24 trzonów NIKIET ignoruje – „brzydko” wykres łamie się, dlatego przeprowadza przez 19 prętów… I… Dziwnym trafem trafia w sedno – 7 prętów. Jak to się mówi, toczka w toczkę. Przecież na 23 minuty i 30 sekund zapas był mniejszy o 3-4 pręty ze względu na duży wydatek ciekłej wody. Jak maszyna mogła tak to wyliczyć? Nie, nie do wiary, porozumiewa się z programami i maszynami NIKIET? Albo?… Prędzej albo. Szanowni Czytelnicy, mam nadzieję, że w jakieś mierze przybliżyłem przyczyny zamknięcia materiałów po awarii. Ludziom, którym na tym zależy, byli i są, wpływowi. I, okazuje się, jest ich nie mało. A.S. Cołżenicin w „Archipelagu” mówi, że przez dziesięciolecie decydował – kto ma umrzeć, a komu życie darować. I, zdaje się, sukcesy w selekcji ludzi są bezsprzeczne. NKWD, zapewne, jedyny nasz selekcjoner, osiągnął wynik najlepszy. Krowy chcemy mieć holenderskie, świnie angielskie. A oto dla ludzi w komisji usterek technicznych nie było. Oni są gotowy podpisać co chcą jak chcą. Tak, to ludzie z nieposzlakowanym sumieniem, biorąc pod uwagę to, że w ogóle go nie mieli. A ponieważ zamknięcie materiałów może być tylko za zgodą i przylaskiem góry, to robi się tak, by było to niby na korzyść państwa. I co to u nas za lud, że państwu wszystko ukrywać przed nim musi? To jasne, niedobry lud. U jakiegokolwiek radykała czy nieformalna – dużo teraz ludzi się buntuje – może zaistnieć nikczemna myśl: a czt przypadkiem niektórzy członkowie władzy nie mylą własnych interesów z państwowymi? Czasopismo „Młoda gwardia” w № 8 z 1990 roku opublikowała list robotników donieckiego obwodu do Prezesa Rady Ministrów, Prezesa WCSPC i Prokuratora Generalnego ZSRR, w czym pisze: :„Pracujemy w skrajnie niebezpiecznych warunkach. W naszym kraju posiadamy najwyższy czynnik ryzyka okaleczenia lub nawet śmierci. Zestawienia o chorobach zawodowych górników chowa się w sekrecie. Wedle naszego głębokiego przekonania, ogromne niebezpieczeństwo nie niesie o tyle sama praca pod ziemia, ile nieodpowiedzialna praca organizatorów produkcji. Tworzy się system nieodpowiedzialnego kolektywizmu i podwójnej moralności. Przeprowadzają inspekcję po inspekcji, obraduje w sztabach cała armia nadzoru i cała armia społeczeństwa inspektorów. Ale równoległe z tym działają okrutne niepisane reguły „gry”, według których nadzór nadaje plan, który musi być bezwzględnie wykonany w kopalni, wykonywać musimy zmienne polecenia za każdą cenę. Ludzie protestujący przed tymi zachowaniami są bezwzględnie usuwani. Rannych w tej „grze” się nie znajdzie. :Został stworzony i poprawnie działa system ochrony od odpowiedzialności „inspiratorów” i wykonawców” tych bezeceństw. Monopolista sam przeprowadzania śledztwo w sprawie awarii, sam zaznacza i przejmuje przedsięwzięcia, sam kontroluje ich wykonanie. Związek zawodowy i organ Gospromnadzora przez szereg okoliczności i „telefonicznego” prawa znajduje się w zależności od monopolisty. Najczęściej przy dochodzeniu awarii nie „spostrzega się”, że ona już wcześniej była zrodzona w schemacie i programie prowadzenia prac.” Dobrze powiedzieli robotnicy, bardzo dobrze. Wszystko, albo prawie wszystko tak samo odbywało się w Czarnobylu. Widzieliśmy, w czyje ręce oddano dochodzenie w sprawie awarii. Nie można było, już na początku, wyczekiwać obiektywnych wniosków. W przybliżeniu to można i powiedzieć o organach nadzoru. W 1983 roku przy rozpoczęciu pracy reaktora czwartego bloku CzAES było jasne niedopuszczalne zjawisko – trzony SUZ przy początku wejścia w strefę wnoszą dodatnią reaktywność. Inspektor Gosatomnadzora wyróżnił to zjawisko i puścił reaktor do eksploatacji. Gosatomnadzor wchodził w struktury Minsredmasza. Do tej organizacji należeli również twórcy reaktora. Jest zrozumiała zależność między nadzorem a ministerstwem. Spadkobierca Gosatomnadzora – Gosatomenergonadzor stał się już oficjalnie niezależnym komitetem, ale i oni nic już nie zrobili. Jednak należy powiedzieć, iż właśnie nadzorczy urząd, jakim był Gosatomenergonadzor, był pierwszą organizacją, który po pięciu latach zaczął obiektywne dochodzenie. Przynajmniej, zrezygnował z błędnego oskarżenia personelu. W Związku Radzieckim awaria spowodowane błędami sprzętu nie występowały. Proszę wziąć gazety w jakimkolwiek obwodzie gdzie piszą o awariach. Winny zawsze jest majster, dyspozytor. A już w całkiem dużych awariach winny jest kapitan, dyrektor. To nie to co tam. To inna sprawa. Czytamy o tragedii w Bhopalu – eksplozja w zakładzie chemicznym. Jest winna firma, co która wyprodukowała wybrakowany sprzęt. Bliski nam przykład. Awaria na amerykańskiej AES w Three Mile Island. Akademik Aleksandrow mówi w gazecie „Prawda”: „Awaria na TMT mogła zaistnieć tylko w świecie kapitalistycznym, gdzie bezpieczeństwo zastępuje się chęcią zysku”. Według naszych gazet wychodzi: u nich awarie odbywają się tylko ze względu na sprzęt, a u nas tylko przez pracowników. Nieprawdziwe ani jedno, ani drugie. Dawno podejrzewałem, że sprzęt jest bezużyteczny, i stoi tylko dlatego, że został stworzony, jak to zrobił A.P. Aleksandrow przy konstruowaniu RBMK – lekceważyć przyrodnicze prawa, pracować nawet gdy odmówi posłuszeństwa. Potężna ideologiczna obróbka opinii publicznej środkami masowego przekazu zawsze budziła w operatorach gniew, albo całkiem niewinnych, albo winnych całkiem nie w tej mierze jaką im się przypisuje. Pod nazwą operatorów mam na myśli całą obsługę, bez względu na stanowisko. Korespondent „Gazety literackiej” Boczarow, opisując wypadek samolotu, długotrwale niekierowanego przez utrat przytomności przez pilotów, mówi, że w naszym „szybkim czasie” wszystkie awarie będą z winy operatorów. Skąd taka idea? Z powodów oczywistych ostatnimi czasy zacząłem interesować się awariami i wysuwam z tego jeden wniosek. Awaria powodowane są przez w większości przypadków przez podejście konstruktorów i projektantów, wychodzących z tradycyjnych, konserwatywnych założeń. Przez wysokich komisarzy, zmuszonych przepychać te projekty do użytku, nawet, jeżeli się nie nadają. Przy tym sposobie korzystania z dobrodziejstw energii, który człowiek z rozumem, albo i bez rozumu, użytkuje, rozwiązania techniczne powinny być współczesne. Reaktor RBMK może w ogóle osiągnąć nieokreślony pułap mocy, niewyobrażalnej wielkości. Poskromić taki nieokiełznany reaktor chyba niełatwo. Można tylko zapobiegać skokowi mocy. I to proste zadanie i obowiązek konstruktorów, nie wypełniony w tym przypadku, aczkolwiek nakazany na piśmie w dokumentach. Weźmy pod lupę wybuch w Swierdłowsku. I pytania: * Co to za zamknięcie tras kolejowych, kiedy można wyjechać innym pociągiem na drugim torze? * Dlaczego przez gęsto zagęszczone miasto wiozą dziesiątki ton materiałów wybuchowych w zwyczajnym wagonie, zwyczajnym pociągiem? * Dlaczego w ogóle transportują go w wzbudzonym stanie, chociaż poprzez nawilżenie można zniwelować jego wybuchowość? * Sprawa nie leży w tym, dyspozytor ma prawo się pomylić, albo i nie, jednak mylić się będzie nadal. Toż to nie stacja w XIX wieku, kiedy poszedł, sprawdził położenie strzałki na zegarze, pomyślał i sprawdził jeszcze raz. Na wszystko jest czas. Ile dyspozytor wydaje poleceń na zmianę? A na miesiąc, rok? Ile jest tych dyspozytorów? Dlatego błędy, prowadzące do okropnych skutków, muszą być zapobiegane już u konstruktorów. Tragedia statku motorowego „Admirał Nachimow”. Nikt nie wątpi w winę kapitana okrętu w spowodowanie kolizji. Ale ilość poległych ofiar nie leży na jego sumieniu. Tak, zapewne, przy kolizji ofiary by były, ale nie tyle. Blisko brzegu, ciepłe, spokojne wody, szybka pomoc, przy tak sprzyjających czynnikach i tak doszło do tragedii. Statki takiego projektanta powinny być niedopuszczane do użytku. Dlaczego wypuścili taki statek na morze? Prokurator mówi, że Register tak zadecydował. I po tym zdaniu stawia kropkę. Dlaczego tak zdecydował i na czyją korzyść? A eksplozja obok Ufy, nie wiem jak to określić – pociągów albo rurociągów. Cała rzeczka bardzo niebezpiecznych odpadów – i tradycji dziewięćset okropnych lat. Ile kosztuje ręczne sprzątanie 5 km bez automatyki? Głową komisja w sprawie Ufy był G. Wiediernikow, też wicepremier, jak i B.Je. Szczerbin. Ze słów G. Wiediernikowa korespondent N. Kriwomazow w „Prawdzie” dnia 09.06.89 pisze: :„W rożnych odstępach czasu zmuszony byłem uczestniczyć w obradach komisji o podobnych zajęciach, co incydent w Ufie i wiedziałem, że przy całej odmienności naszych awarii i tragedii, jest jedno podobieństwo. Wspomnijmy, że w Czarnobylu były cztery „systemu obrony przed głupcem” i wszystkie cztery wyłączono…” No, zwyczajnie tak było: odłączyliśmy jeden system, drugi. Pomyśleliśmy – nie będziemy eksploatować. Dawaj, odłączamy wszystko. Tylko w Czarnobylu nie było żadnej „obrony przed głupcem”, aczkolwiek być powinna. Dwukrotnie pisałem do „Prawdy” i, jak to się mówi, ani odpowiedzi, ani czci. Pisałem, gdzie można sprawdzić moje słowa. Ale, jak to u nas: będąc podobnym do ludzi oblewanych błotem, jeszcze ich doprawiać, a później na forum uchodzić za wzór cnoty. Tu mówi się o „obronie od głupca”, a oto doktor fizyczno-matematyczny, habilitowany O. Kazaczkowski, znowuż w „Prawdzie”, mówi: :„Czarnobylski reaktor do momentu awarii okazał się za mało „profesoroodporny”, a „profesorowie”, co na tyle z pewnością siebie uknuły na tyle niebezpieczny eksperyment, znaleźli się tam.” Jakoś wątpliwie, że O. Kazaczkowski w 1989 roku nie wie, że eksperyment i awaria nie miały ze sobą nic wspólnego. W tymże artykule też mówi: :„Istniejące reaktory w tej albo innej mierze posiadają wewnętrzną trwałość, która zabezpiecza się na poziomie negatywnych powrotnych związków reaktywności. Te związki można ulepszać, zmieniając fizykę reaktora.” Święte słowa, chociaż odkrywcze to to nie jest. I znów pojawia się wątpliwość, aby O. Kazaczkowski nie wiedział w 1989 roku o istnieniu w reaktorach RBMK dodatniego szybkiego (i pełnego) współczynnika reaktywności mocy. I dlaczego o tym nie mówi w tym artykule? No, zwyczajnie, nie chce. W innych gazetach też było sporo wywiadów. I wszystkie były tylko, żeby jeszcze bardziej obsmarować personel CzAES. Oto w „Izwiestji” z 11.02.90, także doktor habilitowany nauk fizyczno-matematycznych zastępca przewodniczącego Gospromatomenergo-nadzora W.A. Sidorienko pisze: :„Z resztą, wielu ekspertów MAGATE uważa, że na świecie jest niewiele reaktorów, które wytrzymałoby tak nierozsądny system pracy, jaki był wtedy prowadzony na czwartym bloku w Czarnobylu.” Nawet jeśli O. Kazaczkowski mógł nie znać dokładnych okoliczności awarii, to W.A. Sidorienko dobrze znał i reaktor RBMK, i okoliczności awarii, i przyczyny awarii, albowiem sam informował zagranicznych fachowców. Sam jeszcze przed awarią pisał do twórców reaktora, jaki ten reaktor „dobry” – zabrakło tylko zasadniczości i śmiałości, aby zatrzymać użytkowanie tych reaktorów, a podstawy prawne były. Ale już pojawiły się sprawozdania i badania z oczywistymi wątpliwościami podważając słuszność oficjalnej wersji, albo całkiem ją negując, które W.A. Sidorienko znał. Już w gazetach pojawiły się doniesienia co do pierwotnych wniosków dotyczących Czarnobylskiej awarii. Bezpardonowe oskarżenia personelu już się nie przyjmowały. Dlatego potrzebny był autorytet zagranicznych uczonych. Ileż było tych komisji i oskarżycieli. I wszyscy w jedną stronę dęli. I tytuły, zaczynając od akademików, i stanowiska, zaczynając od wiceministrów. No, jak tu nie uwierzyć? No i przekonali. Nawet personel elektrowni uwierzył na jakiś czas. Nie słusznie – materiały po awarii były utajnione dla wszystkich. I tylko stopniowo pracownicy, uświadamiając sobie swoją pracę, pozostając na tych reaktorach zrozumieli, na jakiej beczce prochu siedzą, jakiż to już długi czas. Kiedy w sądzie świadek, kierownik zmiany bloku I. Kazaczkow powiedział, że na pierwszym i drugim bloku trwa modernizacja, a na trzecim jeszcze nie, Sędzia odpowiedział mu: „No, widzisz, nie realizuje się”. Na to Kazaczkow odpowiedział: „Blok jeszcze nie pracuje. I jeżeli zostanie uruchomiony przed modernizacją, to ja odejdę”. Jestem na 100% pewny, że po ogłoszeniu, iż reaktory powracają do poprzedniego stanu, to z pracy odejdą wszyscy pracownicy. Kiedy ognisty kogut przydziobie twój tyłek, to inaczej zaczniesz postrzegać rzeczywistość. Przedtem powoływanie rządowej komisji do dochodzeń przyczyn awarii oceniałem pozytywnie, dopóki sam się z nią nie zetknąłem. I wtedy zrozumiałem: w naszej rzeczywistości, przynajmniej wtedy, mianowanie rządowej komisji – prosta droga do utajnienia prawdy. Wnoszono politykę tam, gdzie jej być nie powinno, wszystko wywracając do góry nogami. Wysoki kierownik komisji, na przykład, w randze wicepremiera, praktycznie nie odpowiadał ani przed ludem, ani przed prawem. Czy robi dobrze, czy niedobrze, to nie ważne, bo i tak uniknie jakiejkolwiek kary. A jak nie ma zagrożenia dla szefa komisji – to nie ma i dla członków. Schowawszy się za biurokracją i oni bez lęku podpiszą, co się chce. Ponieważ przewodniczący komisji tym lub innym sposobem coś sobie umyśli, to awaria, nawet gdyby była z winy sprzętu, ogłoszona taką nie zostanie. Jak. B.Je. Szczerbin może być zainteresowany prawdziwymi przyczynami katastrofy? Po prostu: on zajmował się tą branżę. Czy zechce mu się wysłuchiwać narzekań pod jego adresem, a być może nawet zostać zwolnionym ze swego stanowiska, nawet na inną, nie taką złą? Po to właśnie dokumenty zostały utajnione, o przyczynach i skutkach awarii. W ogóle uważam, w komisji dochodzeniowej nie musi być żadnej osoby prowadzącej, a tym bardziej żadnego szefostwa z władzą. W pierwszej komisji było dwóch wiceministrów i pojawiły się dwa dokumenty: akt dochodzeniowy, podpisany przez A.G. Mieszkowa i dopełnienie do aktu, a w rzeczywistości osobny dokument, podpisany przez G.A. Szaszarina. Od samego początku wszystko mogło odbywać się normalnie, ale wkroczyły inne siły i postawiono różne znaki zapytania. Nie mogę siebie zaszeregować do „karasi-idealistów”, od dawna nie wierzę w ogólne uszanowanie wolnych idei. Lata kształtowałem swój światopogląd, w wieku czternastu do dwudziestu dwóch lat, żyjąc w zapolarnym Norylsku. Kto tam wtedy żył wie, że ludzie byli tam różni. I z wysokimi morale, a także tacy co w ogóle ich nie posiadali. Naturalnie, w takich warunkach trudno zachować myślenie iluzyjne. Na przykład, znajomość z więźniami politycznymi pomogła rozproszyć wiarę w świętego towarzysza Stalina. Tu warto powiedzieć, że te północne koneksje okazały się bardzo silne. Kiedy w szpitalu leżałem po awarii, wielu znajomych z tamtego czasu mnie odwiedzało. Nawet ci, z którymi po wyjeździe z miasta w 1954 roku, praktycznie straciłem kontakt – M.I. Miedwiedkow oraz K. i I. Kornieczuki. Straciwszy złudzenia nie zostałem ani nihilistą, ani cynikiem. Nauczyłem się twardo bronić własnego zdania i chronić ludzką godność. Ludzi postrzegałem takimi, jakimi są – z ich zaletami i wadami. Nie cierpię kłamstwa – uważam je za największą męską wadę. Właśnie z nią zdarzyło mi się spotkać po awarii najczęściej. To było największym wstrząsem, zwłaszcza kiedy w kłamstwie biorą udział ludzie młodzi. Przecież to jest jak rak, na progu tego Życia muszą mówić prawdę i tylko prawdę. Nie tak postępują nasi młodzi ludzie. Myślą, że zyskają drugie życie? Akademik Pietrosianc przez piętnaście minut w ogólnokrajowej telewizji rozpowszechniał, jaki to paskudny ten personel CzAES – wyciągnął SAOR, a to by… Niedobrze, kiedy korespondent z czyiś słów szerzy kłamstwo, no, zawiódł się człowiek, zaufał nieodpowiedniej osobie. Akademik Pietrosinc ma książkę o RBMK – sam napisał, czy mu napisali, w każdym razie przeczytał. Czyli wiedział, że ten system w niczym by nie pomógł. Prawda, można go zrozumieć: bronił swego stanowiska. Głowa Państwowego Komitetu do wykorzystywania energii atomowej – ministerialne stanowisko, dobra wypłata i wyposażenie. I żadnej odpowiedzialności, tylko jedno. Synekura. Związki za granicą. Jak u Wysockiego: ''„Może powiedzą: pijcie, jedzcie ''No, a może – ni huhu ''Tutaj że: „Stale pijcie, jedzcie ''I nikt nie da wam ni huhu” Za takie stanowisko i matkę rodzoną sprzedasz. Nie udało się, prawda, obronić. Ale… A oto przykład z innego planu. Akademik L.A. Bułdakow w czasopiśmie „Smienia” № 24 z 1989 roku pisze: :„Po pierwsze, nie było wcale za późno, a wręcz zawczasu wykonano ewakuację Prypeci.” Zwracam uwagę: mówione to jest pod koniec roku 1989. Ewakuacja ludności z Prypeci została rozpoczęta o godzinie czternastej, 27 kwietnia. O 10 godzinie dnia 26 kwietnia z pomiarów dozymetrycznych było jasne, że niemożliwe jest na długi czas pozostanie w mieście. Nawet przy wyjątkowym wzroście dawki w najbliższych dniach, przy opadach – konieczna była ewakuacja. I powinna się zacząć dobę przed rozpoczęciem. Dziesiątki remów, które pochłonęli mieszkańcy w ciągu tej doby coś im przyniosły? Nie będąc specjalistą od medycyny radiacyjnej nie podejmuje się omówienia całego zagadnienia. Ale zatwierdzenia akademika: :''„Analiza światowego doświadczenia o wpływie promieniowania jonizującego na organizm pokazuje, że minimalna znacząca dawka przy rozwlekłej ekspozycji to 100-250 remów.” Można interpretować dowolnie. Normy bezpieczeństwa radiacyjnego mówią tylko, że 25 remów to dawka, przy której nie występują widocznie zmiany w organizmie. Ale nie powiedziano czy są szkodliwe. Z tego powodu nie mam twardego przeświadczenia, a co do ewakuacji jestem pewien – była za późno. Zdaje się, wszyscy są z tym zgodni. Nie sądzę, że akademik Akademii Medycznej ma co do tego jakieś wątpliwości. On lepiej od innych zna koncepcję radiacyjnej obrony ludności o przeróżnych zmianach dawek indywidualnych i kolektywnych. Przecież – sam L.A. Bułdakow nijak nie zamieszany w sprawy radiacyjnych komplikacji, nie w małej wierze nie niesie odpowiedzialności. Dlaczegoż on idzie na kompromis z sumieniem? Na służbie komu i czemu oddaje autorytet uczonego? I nie on jeden. Nauka została zgwałcona do postaci służącej. Nie mówiąc o ludziach bezpośrednio odpowiedzialnych za katastrofę. Szanowni Czytelnicy, analizę jeszcze jednego sprawozdania zaproponuję Wam, jednak oddzielnie od innych, ponieważ został stworzony znacznie później niż inne, a organizacji, tworzących go jest więcej. Rozpatrywać przedsięwzięcia, skierowane na wzrost bezpieczeństwa reaktorów RBMK nie będziemy, one są dobrze (to niedziwne, autorzy – ludzie znający się) uzasadnione i rzeczywiście w dużej mierze ulepszyły fizyczne właściwości aktywnej strefy i AZ reaktora. Nie należy dziwić się i temu, że ci znający się specjaliści i po pięciu latach przedłużają twierdzenie – reaktor RBMK w 1986 roku był odpowiedni do użytku, SUZ odpowiadały wymaganiom stawianym im. Twierdza mimo faktów, mimo wyrażeń w tych Sprawozdaniach. Tak, zapewne, bez tych stwierdzeń góra nie podpisała by Sprawozdania. _ _